


And All The Things We Take For Granted

by Milly_A_5



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Break Up, Depression, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort without the Comfort, Insecurity, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, M/M, Sad, Swearing, but im so mad at langa, i hate myself so much, langa is a two-faced hypocritical jerk, please someone give this bb a hug, reki is depressed, sorry guys idk how to tag T_T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly_A_5/pseuds/Milly_A_5
Summary: Langa keeps breaking their promise, and Reki can no longer put up with his bullshit.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 26
Kudos: 140





	And All The Things We Take For Granted

It’s been weeks since the last time he actually talked to the blue-haired boy, let alone hung out with him. He avoids him at school, and well, he hasn’t gone to S in ages. At this point, Reki can’t tell if he even misses the guy anymore, or if he's still just salty that Langa hasn’t quit skating with ADAM. It’s been _weeks,_ and for the redhead, it seems like time’s come to a halt entirely, since the day he gave up trying to catch up to the others. All the time he once spent skating, he now has free, and this extra time is only making him feel worse. Now he has hours on end to remember all the good times he’s had with Langa, and all the times he screwed up. Every night he rewatches the recordings of the blue-haired boy- from back when he was just a beginner and couldn’t even _stand_ on his board. 

_And now it’s me who’s falling behind..except that I’m a lost cause while he’s a genius._ He laughs, his faint smile turning to a frown.

He’s got so much time that he just doesn’t know how to use, so he attempts to take up new hobbies, like drawing. It’s a passion he had back when he _did_ actually skate, so when he opens his sketchbook only to find Langa’s skateboard designs, the pain that surges through his heart is close to unbearable. Reki is a nobody, _trying_ to become a somebody, and _failing._ So he’s stopped trying in the first place. He doesn’t even _care_ anymore, though, because he finds that he no longer wants to stand beside Langa anyways. He loved him and still loves him, and will probably _always_ love him, but the guy is so freaking out of reach that he’s totally given up. 

_As if he cares about me anyways?_

Whether that’s actually true or not, Reki doesn’t know. Langa _has_ made an effort to apologise for his wrongdoings, but repeatedly makes the same mistake again. 

_What good is an apology if you don’t mean it?_

And it wasn’t only _once_ . Langa broke their promise. And _again.._ and _again._ Langa has come to his house, to the back of the school, and on their way either too or from home, all in hopes to gain Reki’s forgiveness. 

_He never means it though. Every damn apology leads to the same fucking mistake. Is it even a mistake anymore?? He’s clearly doing this on purpose.._

Their relationship slowly comes to a point where Langa no longer waits for him on their way to school, or says good morning at the start of class. In fact, Reki got his seat changed solely so the boy couldn’t talk to him- a decision he hates but doesn’t regret. 

With every inch of his body, Reki wishes things could go back to how they were before. That time would rewind and he and Langa could relive their best moments and forget about all the shit that's going on, like ADAM and S and the fact that Reki and Langa won’t ever be anything more than ‘genius and sidekick’. But like they say, the truth hurts, and this sad reality is one Reki can’t help but face.

  
  


***********************

  
  


“I’m heading out.” Reki’s voice is dull.

  
“Where’re you going?” Tsukihi chirps. All she gets though, is the slam of the door, and Reki is gone.   
  


Without thinking too hard about where his feet are taking him, Reki finds himself at the skateboard park. It’s nearly seven pm and he doesn’t have his board, which is shoved to the back of his closet, and he doesn’t want to skate anyways. 

Reki sighs, slumping his shoulders, his legs hanging over the edge of the ramp. He envisions this moment like all the other times he’s watched this very sunset, only this time he’s _alone_ . Still, the sky is as pretty as it was then, with all the pastel pinks and purple hues, mixed in with orangish-reds. Staring at this infinite horizon gives Reki a sense of _content_ . Like it’s fine that he’s cutting out the toxicity in his life and that everything’ll be _okay_. A big part of him still longs to have Langa here beside him, like all those other days they spent together.

The split second of hope he had is gone though, when he receives a text from MIYA saying Langa is still waiting for him at S.

_He really joined the tournament, huh._

  
  


***********************

  
  


“Were you with that boy again?” Tsukihi pipes at his arrival, stressing on the _‘boy’._

Reki shakes his head. “Of course not. I already told you, didn’t I? We aren’t friends anymore.” He shrugs off his sweater and heads towards his room, ready to crash.

_“Dinners ready!”_ his mother echoes.

_“Not hungry~”_   
  


When he finally makes it back to the comfort of his room, his sister is standing there _again._

_“Go away.”_ he mutters, irritated.

“Stop brooding.”

“...”

Tsukihi has her hands on her hips and clearly doesn’t plan on leaving.

“You’ve been like this for _so_ long.” she begins again, “Do you _seriously_ want to live like this _forever?”_

Reki huffs. “Just leave me alone okay? Stop pestering me.”

His sister doesn’t budge. “This is _so_ stupid. If you’re gonna keep dwelling on it, nothing will ever change. Snap out of it already, will you?”

  
  


***********************

  
  


Tsukihi, although he hates to admit it, wasn’t wrong in the slightest. Reki knows he’s being overly salty about the situation, and avoiding his problems _has_ been quite a hassle lately. It’s exhausting having to pretend that he can’t hear Langa, and trying to make sure they don’t encounter is an unnecessary burden he no longer wants to carry.

The gods or whatever in charge of weather must’ve found pleasure in Reki’s misfortune, as heavy rains fall upon Okinawa the next day after school. He didn’t bring an umbrella and therefore has Morton's Fork to either wait around until the pouring lets off, or run home and get soaked. It’s a hard decision, but Reki chooses the former, which he very much regrets.

Usually, Reki will leave the school building the very second after the dismissal bell rings. The reason is obvious- to prevent the opportunity to face the very one causing him pain. In reality, Langa hasn’t bothered to approach him for a while, but Reki isn’t going to risk it.

His phone, which is practically dead, reads 3:45, and the redhead is starting to get impatient. With the stupid rain and Langa’s certain presence _somewhere_ in this very building, all he wants to do is get the hell out of here. Desperately, he looks around, hoping his eyes don’t catch sight of an ethereal blue-eyed boy.

_Please tell me he’s not here.._

Despite his sister’s lecture, Reki finds it hard to erase the habit he’s ingrained in himself. He’s been so focused on avoiding Langa that he just doesn’t know how to get himself to stop.

“Reki..”

Reki’s eyes go wide.

_Shit- Speak of the devil.._

He reluctantly turns around to see Langa, standing there sheepishly, his hands in his pockets.

“Uh..hey?” the redhead answers wearily.

“Can we..talk?”

Langa attempts to make eye contact with him but his gaze finds its way elsewhere.

_So maybe he does feel bad..?_

“I’m sorry.” the boy looks up, his eyes sincere. 

Reki doesn’t buy it. He’s put up with this shit for _too_ long.

“ _Please_ , Reki. I..I can’t lose you! Will you please, _please_ forgive me?”

“...”

“Re-”

_No more beating around the bush.._

“Are you willing to keep our promise?” he snaps. “Are you going to stop skating with that _fucking asshole?”_

Langa’s eyes widen, tears blurring his vision, but doesn’t respond.

The redhead forces a chuckle. _“Figured as much..”_

“..Please, skating with him is so exhilarating, _I just-”_

“If only you’d kept our promise.” He begins, his voice rising. _“If you had, things wouldn’t be this way!”_

“Reki, I’m sorry!” The boy tries, reaching for his hand, which the redhead slaps away. Reki is _done_.

_“Stop!”_ he yells, tears brimming his eyes. “I don't want to hear it! You say sorry every time, but when do you _change?_ You broke our promise _again!_ And then you expect me to _forgive_ you!?” He lets out a forced laugh and his fake smile falls. _“Bullshit_.” 

He looks away for a moment before staring dead-set into the other boy’s tear-filled eyes. “Don't you understand?” he starts again, the enthusiasm entirely gone from his voice. “ _I hate you.”_

_Lies._

Even though he's tried so hard to seem indifferent, the look that Langa is giving him is going to cause him to collapse any second now, so looks away- down- 

_Anywhere besides that stupid gorgeous face-_

Reki can tell Langa’s about to say something again so he stops him before he can open his mouth.

“You don’t need me, Langa.” His breath hitches, “ _And I don't want you to.”_

  
  


***********************

  
  


Reki gives up waiting for the rain to let off, and turns around. He makes his way home and doesn't need to look back to know Langa is still standing there with tears in his eyes. His sneakers slosh in the newly-made puddles and the rain dampens his hair. He’s utterly soaked, and although he’s on the verge of sobbing, the kind of emptiness he feels in his heart is somewhat comforting. When he finally gets to the front door, he lets his tears fall down the sides of his face and drops his head, wiping the water away. Reki heads inside with newfound hope surging through his broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> haHAA i havent written in freaking forever and this was srsly annoying to write but i needed this to happen cuz langa is LIT MAKING ME MAD OK?? LIKE BRUH YD U MAKE THE PROMISE IF YA COULDNT KEEP IT!?!? Reki my bb deserves BETTER <3 gosh anyways i hope you liked this pls tell me u cried or smthg i hope this stabbed yall like it stabbed me
> 
> my socials are @milly_a_5 on insta, twitter and tumblr


End file.
